March of Death
by Omni-chan
Summary: With each step she was closer closer to death. There was no escaping it. She was going to die.


Sorry Sorry, it seems I have once again did something other than Kakanaru. -sweatdrops.- But this one was just itching to be written.

-gnaws on Sire-chan's head.- Don't give me that look!

Anyway this I have decided to dedicate to everyone in the NejiHina Fanclub at narutofan forums! -huggles them all.-

Start Chapter 1 (No ownage of Naruto. All things related to it belong to Kishimoto-sensei.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was walking to her death. She was sure of it. At the end of this aisle, her death waited for her. She could tell from the scowl on his face that he was thinking about the many ways he could kill her. She trembled in her expensive -not to mention uncomfortable- silk wedding kimono and went back to staring at the ground. She swallowed the hard lump in her throat as she was pushed none to gently forward. She snuck a glance at her father, who stood rigid with his eyes looking forward. Reluctantly she took a step forward and then another one and then another one. Her hands clenched and unclenched the silken fabric of her white kimono. Each step brought her closer and closer to her doom And yet no one seemed to care or even notice the icy glares her husband to be was giving her.

She swallowed the second lump in her throat as she bowed stiffly to her bethroed. A small "tch" inaudible to everyone, save her , came from her fiancée. She closed her eyes and willed her heart to start beating at a normal pace. Both parties turned and bowed to the priest before kneeling.

She had known since she was little, that she would never choose her own husband. She would never have the right to be with the one she loved. The branch house-despite their hardships- in her opinion were truly the lucky ones. For the most part they were allowed to marry who they wanted. Albeit a few rules were to be strictly followed in order to ensure the purity of the Hyuuga bloodline. One example of that being, a Hyuuga must always marry a Hyuuga.

Many years ago, however, the Hyuuga clan had been different. Things had been more relaxed and carefree. There was no branch house, there was no main house. Their was just the Hyuuga clan. Then the peace ended, disputes over who should head the clan broke out. Their clan was in the midst of civil war. Many years passed as the clan's name became more and more soaked with blood and dishonor. Brother fought brother. Father fought son. Then it happened. One family having grown tired of the bloodshed, left the Hyuuga complex, left the clan. They rid themselves of the name, claiming to not want to be part of such a dishonorable clan. They married with people outside of the Hyuuga clan. They dirtied the blood of the proud shin obi clan. As the years passed, that clan lost the byakugen ability and gained the Sharigan, taking the name of Uchiha. They denied all claims of ties in the Hyuuga clan- but that is a different story. The Hyuuga clan kept on fighting, kept on killing its own members in their stupid pursuit for power.

It ended in the most simple of ways. Those who had originally started the claim for power were by now long dead and forgotten. Only two remained who claimed rights to the head position. Brothers. Most of the clan supported the younger brother, stating his ideals were far more just and kind. Ensuring that his would bring peace and prosperity to the clan once more. Only a handful supported the elder, more arrogant brother. In the end it was the elder, who won the right to being the head of the clan. And as suspected-by many- his leadership did not bring about peace for the clan. But a renewed sense of hatred. He created the caged bird seal and with it, branded the foreheads of every single one of his brothers followers thusly creating the branch house. With one simple hand gesture, the brain of the caged bird was easily destroyed.

The branch house created to serve and protect the main family had become little more than slaves. Many have tried to break free of their cages, only to suffer the dire consequences. In the end, they end up on the ground, clutching their heads and screaming in pain as blood pours from their nose, eyes and ears. It is an unsettling sight, but one that has always quelled the fire of rebellion in any observer's eyes. But despite all of this, they were lucky. They did not have the clan's future resting on their shoulders. They had little to know expectations placed on them. They were not forced to marry a man who would love to see them dead.

Yes, she had known since she was little that she would not marry someone she loved. However she never thought it would have been him.

"Hinata-sama." He hissed in a low and icy tone, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. She jerked her head up and caught his eye, holding it a brief moment before dropping her head again.

"H..Hai…" She whispered. Tears began to slide down her cheek, as the priest blessed their marriage with happiness, love and strong children. Happiness? Happiness was not being a Hyuuga tied with responsibilities she was not capable of handling. Love? There would never be any love in their marriage, the hatred of her fiancée was too strong. Strong children? She didn't even want to think about that one. As a strong hand clamped tightly around her arm and pulled her roughly to her feet, she let her features be grazed with a sad smile. She was now married to Neji.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She blushed as she stepped into the bridal suite, noting with chagrin at the one bed. With not a word, Neji pushed his way past her, striding into the room.

"Ano…Neji-ni-san…" She whispered "there seems to be only one bed…"

"Of course there is -Hinata-sama- most would not expect newlyweds to sleep in different beds on the night of their wedding." the caged bird replied with a hint of frustration in his voice. Hinata blushed further and pressed her fingers once again. Yes she was quite sure, he was going to kill her tonight in her sleep.

"Hinata-sama, close the door." She let out a meek squeak and quickly closed the door, but still refused to move from her spot. Neji still scowling began to stalk about the room, removing his wedding clothing. Hinata eyed the discarded articles that laid scattered about the room, before rushing to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. She pressed her back against the cold wood and slid slowly to the ground, the silk material pooling around her. She blinked her eyes once, twice, the salty tears stinging behind her eyelids. She needed courage, to get herself through the night. Hell she needed courage to get herself through the rest of her life. She lifted her head up and stared blankly out across the bathroom.

She was the first female heir-ever. And the fact that she was by far the weakest Hyuuga did not help much. So when her father had announced her pending marriage-though it was a little early- she was not surprised. The sooner she started popping out babies, the sooner a proper heir could be born. However what surprised her was the name of her heir. Neji. Not once in the history of the main house, had a main house member married a branch member. The council would not allow it and the branch house did not want it. Yet Neji proved to be the strongest of all Hyuugas. He had inherited the blood line the most. So he was the best choice. She had expected him to disagree. Had wanted him to fight the decision. Instead, he bowed and muttered something about honor and duty of the clan.

Swallowing a lump for the umpteenth time this day, Hinata forced herself to stand on shaky legs. Turn the knob with shaky hands and step out into the room, where her husband was. She blushed once again as she noticed him lying on the -one- bed, bare shoulder peeking out from under the black silk sheet. She walked to the edge of the bed, fingers nervously twiddling with the fabric of the kimono she still wore. She shook and her face redden another shade.

"I…I..I will just sleep on the floor." She managed to squeeze out as she bowed. Grabbing a pillow, she turned to set on the ground. However a strong pale hand shot out and stopped her. His white eyes shone out like a beacon in the dark room and she could feel them boring into her soul. This was it, she was sure this was the moment he would kill her.

"What would people think, if they saw you sleeping on the floor?" He asked coldly. "Get in the bed." She nodded biting down on her lower lip as she slid gracelessly onto the bed and lying on top of the covers.

Neji loosened his grip from her wrists and turned away from her. Hinata lied stiffly with her arms at her side, staring up at the ceiling. She found herself clenching her teeth hard against each other, her jaw growing sore. She forced herself not to shiver in fear. It put you at a disadvantage to let the enemy know you were afraid. And Neji was her enemy. She forced herself to even out her breathing, to control it.

Then it happened. She felt the bed shift, her breath catching in her throat as Neji's warm body pressed against her. She prayed that he was asleep and that she could just sneak off and lay down on the floor or something. She let out a meek and small squeak as he began to slowly stroke the length of her arm, fabric bunching and un-bunching as he slender digit moved seductively up and down. It was now that she began trembling and trying to edge her way off the bed.

This time it was Neji's leg that stopped her from moving. Intertwining over her right with his left She thought she just might pee herself in fear. Yes this was definitely the moment he would kill her. She was going to die, there was no way around it. She was going to wake up dead.

"Please Neji…" She pleaded in low tones, Neji's hand moving from her arm to trace her jaw line.

"Hinata-sama: Neji breathed huskily into her ear, tongue flicking out to graze along her lobe. Her breathing stopped all together, blood rushed to her head and she could hear her heart pounding in her chest. Thump thump thump.

"N..n…Neji, w…wh..what are you doing?" She stammered out. Neji grinned and took her lobe gently into his mouth nipping and sucking on it.

"Horny" His reply muffled by her ear. His hand slid down from her jaw line tracing along her neck, fingering her collarbone . Her eyes widened and she felt her body struggle, yet everything seemed so surreal so unreal. Neji's hand slipped further down her body, resting on a clothed breast, letting his thumb circle her hardening nipple. She hissed and arched her back at the contact. She shivered again, but this time not in fear. Eyes drifted close and she let out a small moan. Neji took this as an invitation and shifted himself once again, this time gently lying on top of her. She closed her eyes and willed herself to breathe again. Finding it difficult as butterflies swarmed in her stomach.

Neji began placing kisses over Hinata's face tracing her delicate features. She gasped again, once more arching her back. Neji moaned and pressed himself up against her thigh. Immediately blood rushed to her face. Without thinking she brought her knee up and shrieked. Immediately Neji flipped off of her, holding himself and groaning in pain. Red-faced Hinata jumped off the bed.

"Gomen." She whispered before bowing and scurrying out of the suite, slamming the door behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

heheh sorry sorry for the short start and well the lack of a strong lemon! But don't worry, soon Neji will get his hands on Hinata! She cannot resist forever!


End file.
